Just a Visit
by Kinji1225
Summary: When two friends of Haruhi's come to Japan for a visit, all hell breaks lose. These two pranksters give the twins a run for their money in a week of madness and mayhem! Suckish summery. Please cheack it out!
1. Arrival

Hello. Please review. Goodbye.

* * *

It was a quiet day in the host club. All the girls had gone and everyone was just hanging out a while before going home.

"Haru-chan! Do we have any more cake?" asked Honey, his bunny trailing behind him.

"I'm not sure," said Haruhi "I'll go check in back." With that Haruhi walked to the back of music room #3 to check for cake in the back room. As soon as Haruhi left a buzzy noise filled the air.

"HARUHI!!" The twins yelled from their spot on one of the couches. "YOUR PHONE IS VIBRATING!!!" Haruhi walked over to where she had placed her bag and removed her phone from it.

'_Crap.'_ Thought Haruhi as she glanced at the caller ID. Putting the phone on speaker, she opened it.

"Hello?" Haruhi asked, as if she didn't know who it was.

"Ellie, you said you'd pick us up right after our plane landed but instead we're forced to wait. We don't like to wait." Said two voices simultaneously, both sounding really annoyed.

"Sorry you guys. Tell you what," said Haruhi putting her coat on. "After I pick you up we'll go get ice cream? My treat?"

"We both know I'm allergic to ice cream, Ellie." Said one voice. It sounded female.

"Right, sorry umm… I'll buy lunch?" Haruhi tried again.

"Sure. But you better be coming to get us." The other voice said. This one also sounded female. Haruhi held the phone to her ear and turned off the speaker.

"Yes I know I'm on my way out now." She said.

"No Hikaru we cannot stop at the store on our way home. I don't care how much you need duck tape."

"What do you mean it's an emergency? I pretty sure what ever twisted scheme you've come up with, Kimiko, that the world can live without it."

"O.K! You can meet them tomorrow! It's just the host club, it's not like their royalty. Although that is how they act, sometimes." After that statement she was out the door still chattering about whatever to the people on the other phone.

"Who was that?" Asked Tamaki as soon as Haruhi left. But before anyone could answer Kyoya asked a better question.

"Where did the twins go?"

* * *

"Are you sure this will be worth it?" asked Kaoru, peeking his head out of the bush. Ahead of them was Haruhi still talking on the phone.

"What you don't trust your older brother? And so far I've heard you come up twice and I've come up three times. So yes, to find out who she's talking to." Said Hikaru, his head appearing beside Kaoru's.

"Ugh fine but if we get caught, it's on your head." Sighed Kaoru and his head disappeared again. Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever." He sighed and his head disappeared, too.

10 Minutes later…

Haruhi turned into the airport door, making her way over to the baggage claim. The twins still hot on her trail, actually they were hiding behind a brick column about two feet away from her. About a minute later…

"It's about time, Ellie." Two voices stated at the same time. Glancing over her shoulder, Haruhi saw the two people she was waiting for. Still hiding, the twins peeped around the corner of the brick. Next to Haruhi were two girls, but before they could get a good look the girls grabbed Haruhi and dragged her out the door. The whole time shouting "Dinners on Ellie! Dinners on Ellie!" Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. And said…

"Who the hell was that?"

* * *

OMG First chap done!!!!! Yes!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!


	2. Somthings Wrong With Ellie

Thanks to all who reviewed!!! Your awesome!!!

At the Ouran Host Club the next day… 

Everyone was there but Haruhi and she was…

"LATE!" screamed Tamaki, nearly ripping blonde hair from his head, "Haruhi is late!"

"Relax, milord." The twins stated, "It's only been five minutes. It's not the end of the world. Unless she got kidnapped… that could be a problem." The twins finished calmly. Tamaki only freaked out more. Just then the heavy doors that lead to the host club swung open to reveal two girls and a limp Haruhi hanging on one of the girls shoulders. Silence filled the air and it even the twins were affected.

"Put her on the couch." Said the girl closest to the door, who had appeared to open it. The girl Haruhi was leaning on pulled her over and laid her on one of the couches. The other girl followed behind.

"Can I help you?" Asked Kyoya , walking towards them, "What are your names?"

"You may not know me, but we know you." Said Door girl, "Stay out of my way and you'll be helping a ton." This made Kyoya stop in his tracks. No one had ever talked to him like that. No one had ever dared. Who were these people?

"K..Ki..Kim..Kimiko?" stammered Haruhi, her voice cracking and strained. Door girl ran over to her and grabbed her hand.

"I'm here it's okay." Whispered Kimiko. "I'm here."

"I hurt!" Whined Haruhi.

"You two, with the stupid haircuts!" yelled Kimiko, pointing at Hikaru and Kaoru, "Carry Ellie to the nurses office!"

"What…" started Hikaru before the other girl cut him off.

"NOW!!!!" she screamed. Hikaru and Kaoru quickly and gently picked up Haruhi and made their way out the door.

Yeah I know its short but I'll add more later. Please Review!!!!!!!!!


	3. Step Two and Gaining Permission

Hello! Thanks for all the reviews. I am very thankful for all the support.

"Finally! I thought they'd never leave!" puffed Kimiko falling onto one of the couches. The other girl sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Time for step two?" she asked looking at Kimiko. Kimiko smiled and pulled two rolls of duct tape out of her pockets.

"Of course!" She grabbed two China cups and a vase of roses. Then she and the other girl grabbed two more vases and launched themselves through the room towards the backroom. Then all fell silent.

"Ummmmmmm… should we do something?" asked Tamaki, scratching his head. Imedeantly after he said that the two girls slipped back into the main room. They swiftly ran over to where the Hosts were standing.

"Here's money paying for any damage that may come to the room back there, plus something extra." Said Kimiko patting an envelope to Kyoya's chest.

"Hey Mori-sempai? I was wondering if you could teach me and Kimiko some moves? We have our own equipment and we just need a good teacher! Would you mind?" asked the other girl, "By the way my names Hikaru."

"Hey Tamaki," started Hikaru.

"Did you do something," Continued Kimiko.

"Different with your hair?" They both finished.

"Hey Hunny-sempai!" said the Girls, "Wanna bake a cake later? We've got this great new recipe for Strawberry Spice Cake. " and with that they disappeared into the backroom again.

"I vote they stay!" said Hunny.

"Agreed!" Said Tamaki.

"I'll go add this to the income." And Kyoya walked away.

"Hn." Said Mori. And that's how the Host club meet The Nyx twins. And how they got to stay.

Please Review! Beware IT'S NOT OVER YET!!!!!


End file.
